Bella, Jacob, a sofa (now properly formatted)
by QueenT37
Summary: Bella and Jacob make the most of a dull movie


Bella snuggled back against Jacob's chest feeling warm and comfortable. She was sitting between his legs with her back to him to watch the rather slow moving film that was tonight's choice, a blanket half draped over them, which was a sacrifice on Jake's part, because he was constantly too hot and only wore a t shirt under protest. Her movement, however, may have been a mistake, as she could feel Jacob respond subtlely to it, shifting his position slightly to moved her an inch closer to him. At the same time she felt one of his warm hands move from her waist so that his arm was wrapped around her chest, his hand resting on her shoulder. She had to admire his skill, even as it irritated her, as the blanket also went higher so that his movement went unnoticed by anyone but her. She glanced around and had to admit that it was hardly necessary. They were seated on the sofa slightly behind everyone else, Bella's legs stretched out luxuriously. She tried to concentrate on the film but couldn't help wondering what Jake might do next, in this tantalisingly darkened room in what was turning into a more and more compromising position. At the start of the film they had scarcely been touching, but as it went on they'd become closer and closer, one centimetre at a time, so gradually that no one else had noticed. Bella didn't want things to go any further, or so she firmly told herself. But she couldn't help wondering what might happen next and what she would do to stop it. Very little, if she was honest with herself. Trying to concentrate on the film, Bella was distracted by more movement as Jake slowly and gently stroked her shoulder. Oh, now that felt good. And was fairly innocuous, surely. Nothing over-friendly there. A nice best-friendly massage. It seemed like an accident when the strap of Bella's strappy top fell off her shoulder, giving Jake more access to skin. Bella shivered slightly, a little concerned by how much she was enjoying the attention. This wasn't quite what she'd planned for the evening.

Overly aware of every movement, she felt the large, skilled hand wander slowly and casually across her so that he was tracing the line of her top, never straying past its boundaries, but causing Bella's heart to speed up and an involuntary shiver to pass through her. She wasn't sure how to react to this new and more worrying turn of events. If she slapped his hand away she might regret it, but could their friendship survive anything further? Something mischievous in her whispered an idea to her that seemed safe and yet extremely sexy and without thinking any further about it she made her decision, squirmed back a little more and closed her eyes. Pretend to be asleep. Claim to know nothing about what had happened later on and all would be fine. She would be able to enjoy the current state of affairs without having to deal with any fallout afterwards. Forcing her breathing to slow down she relaxed as much as she could and allowed herself to concentrate on the journey of Jake's hands.

After a minute she realised he was still following the edge of her top, but each time the top was getting lower, still tantalisingly slowly, hardly enough to notice, but definitely lowering. Bella's resolve almost faltered as she suddenly remembered she wasn't even wearing a bra, and if this continued there was only one conclusion! But at that moment he stroked the top of one of her breasts and the pleasure almost undid her. She moaned out loud, hoping that he would assume it was done in her sleep, and shifted slightly against him. He gasped and his breathing quickened and grew heavier which aroused her even more. His hands continued their exploration and at the same time she felt his other hand start to stroke her leg. She was wearing a skirt that came to just above her knees and this hand was now moving slowly but surely upwards, reaching the hem of her skirt and pushing it inexorably up as he caressed her. Bella now had two different things to concentrate on as she lay there with her eyes closed, feigning sleep. Three, if you counted her desperate attempts not to moan with pleasure again. His right hand reached her nipple but didn't linger, instead moving round it so he was stroking the soft underside of her breasts, his thumb moving around the side until she could hardly bear the feelings he was producing in her. His other hand carried on its journey until it reached her inner thigh, gently pulling her legs further apart to allow him easier access. Bella started to worry that he might discover just how wet she was getting, but before it could all get too x-rated he changed direction and slid his hand round so it was cupping her butt, squeezing its pertness and then pressing her still closer to him. Suddenly she felt his breath and lips on her neck, nibbling and kissing as they went, giving her goosebumps and tingles all over. She arched against him, with almost no control over herself anymore, longing for more contact.

"I know you're not really asleep" he whispered in her ear and she could hear the smugness in his voice as she muttered a curse.


End file.
